Fireflies
by oswinnaylor
Summary: I wrote a story about Jac's sister Jasmine ages ago. So here she is again to try and fix her sister's relationship. A short Janny one shot.


On off, on off, they never settle down. It's so annoying. I built up my relationship with my sister, which took a lot of work in itself. But now –even though I was reluctant at first- it seems I have to fix hers with that Scottish nurse. I shouldn't really get so involved, but it's too hard not to.

It's a usual day on the ward; I'm going home in a week or two. I used to be a medical student, but had to drop out after I had to have an emergency procedure. It's tough going but at least I know what's going on. Well, kind of.

Also I'm changing my name today. I never liked the name 'Burrows' anyway. Naylor is much better. _Jasmine Naylor_; I like that. I thought coming back to be with my sister was the wrong choice, but even though she has an icy interior, deep, deep down (miles) there is a fluffy heart full of unicorns and rainbows.

Everyone's been so quiet lately. At first I didn't know; as I was under the knife at the time. An F1, Tara, sadly passed away during an operation to reduce her brain tumour. This was at the same time as my heart op. Luckily there wasn't two deaths in one day…

"Jonny!" I called out from the other side of the ward. He rushed over, thinking it was something serious, as I don't normally raise my voice.

"Yes?" he asked in that nursey-style Scottish voice.

"Have you-"he cut me off.

"No. And I'm not going to. I don't think you understand." He replied, seeming stern.

"I'm 22 not 5, Jonny." I said, raising an eyebrow. He sighed and walked away, passing Jac on the way. I'm sure she was eyeing him up as he walked passed. Poor Jonny tries to ignore her but it just gives off a very awkward feel that anyone within a 5 mile radius could feel.

Jac walked over to my bed, read my latest notes, and walked away without a single word. She has a habit of doing that. It's like there's still a part of her that won't open up and let me in yet. She's still holding back from having a real family; which kind of explains why she's never managed to properly settle down with Jonny. Something has happened, apart from our mum, that's stopped her being a nice person. It can't just be what my mum did. It must have been something evil and wicked to make her into the ice queen she is now. I wish I could find out what, but there's no one she's been so close to. I've spoken to everyone, Sacha, Jonny and even Joseph Byrne; but still nothing.

"Speak to Jonny, please. Or just speak to someone." I called as Jac started to walk away. She reluctantly spun around to face me. Not edging a step closer to me though.

"Why are you so desperate?" she sighed, raising her eyebrows.

"I haven't seen you smile since we decided to get on. And even so that was so faint you'd need binoculars to see it." I replied, doing the same facial expression back.

"Whatever. Stop wasting my time. If you want us to talk you'd have to physically pull us together and chain us down." She continued to walk away, giving me an idea.

I've always been good at forging notes, so a good old romantic letter from 'Jonny' should work. Maybe.

_Jac, come speak to me at 10 tonight in the locker room, please._

That should work. Also I told Jac to pick something up from exactly the same place at the exactly the same time. This better go to plan.

10 o' clock. I'm hiding behind the main desk. Jac's coming from one direction, Jonny the other. It was all going to plan. Better get back to bed before one of the nurses find me.

It's quarter to eleven; I really wonder what's going on. But is it risky going in there? Oh well I'll try…

"It's that sister of yours isn't it." Jonny said to Jac, facing away from her.

"Who else would it be?" she replied.

"Can't you ever give it a rest?"

"Maybe I can't. Maybe I'm not _human_ enough for you."  
"Very clever."

"After all I've said to you. I've confessed to you that I love you. Love never dies Jonny. Not when you mean it."

Jonny spun around to face Jac. "Then why did you hurt me like that?"

"I-I didn't mean to." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Come here." Jonny opened his arms and Jac wearingly walked into them. My cue to leave.

I never knew it would be that easy. They're a pair of love struck idiots. A bit like troubled teenagers really. They couldn't resist each other. Like fireflies to a light bulb. My sister and Jonny Maconie. A match made in heaven?


End file.
